


Plant Your Heart in My Hands

by mrs_stampede



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cute Dorks, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, rinshi week, rinshi week 2016, rinshi week day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_stampede/pseuds/mrs_stampede
Summary: Rin is confused by a little red box and the sweet little treasue resting inside. Submission to Rinshi Week day 1 on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last minute little thing I put together so probably has lots of mistakes. I have no clue if Rin has a green thumb or not. Can’t seem to remember so lets just pretend he doesn’t. Please enjoy :)

Rin stood still as he looked down at the contents of the little red box. He was confused to be honest, at the bottom sat a small little plant trimmed to resemble a heart. Just moments before Shiemi had come running full speed at him and then proceeded to show the little box into his hands without a word.

He stared a few more seconds before looking up at the blond staring at him expectantly. “umm thank you...but what’s the occasion? Was it his birthday? No, no it definitely wasn’t. Wait was it hers? What no that wouldn’t make sense, why would she give him a gift on her birthday. 

Shiemi said something but it was barely a whisper “Eh sorry I didn’t quite catch that, could you repeat that?” the girl look down and once again mumbled something “ Shiemi ..I.. could you repeat that one more time.

She looked him directly in the eye before shouting “Its my most precious treasure!” He looked on shocked and a little more confused. So this little guy was her most precious treasure and she had given it to him. Why? Wouldn’t she want to have it in the care of someone who could care for it? “Thank you Shiemi but if you give this to me it’ll probably die, I’m no good with plants” he sighed and tired handing it back to her.

Shiemi looked confused before she took on a look of determination. “No Rin this is for you and only you” they stared at each other before Shiemi suddenly broke eye contact and look looked down “unless you don’t want it”

Rin quickly corrected her “No I’ll take it, its just i’m confused. If this little guy is so important, why give it to someone who cant keep a cactus alive?”

A look of realization over came Shiemi’s face and she started to giggle. “Silly who else am I going to give my heart to.” She stopped at look at him with the most beautiful smile he had ever been blessed to see “I’m giving you my heart, Rin. My most precious treasure. Will you accept it?” 

He didn’t know what to say. He never thought this would happen. It had to be a dream right? He pinched him self for good measure, well that definitely hurt. This wasn’t a dream? Sheimi was truly giving him her heart. 

“Rin you’re crying!” a panicked Shiemi was suddenly in his face wiping his tears away. He grabbed her and held her close before whispering “thank you, thank you Shiemi.” 

“No Rin thank you for changing my world, for plucking me out of the ground” He felt her arms wrap around him and squeeze tight. He swore then and there to protect and cherish he heart for as long as she’d let him. She was his most precious treasure and treasure her he would.


End file.
